As is perhaps known, women have determinable period cycles which, once determined, whether regular or irregular in length, may be used to provide a basis for predicting the days within the next menstrual period which are fertile. In other words, by knowing the length of a menstrual period and by taking into consideration whether the user of the calculator is regular or irregular, and the date on which a period commenced and the number of days of the month it commenced, one is able to predict the dates between which a person is fertile. This invention is of a calculator which provides a simple and inexpensive device whereby a user may determine the dates between which the fertile portion of a cycle occurs.
Generally speaking, it is an object of this invention to provide a calaculator which provides a base panel and dials and a pointer which are each rotatable on a common dial pin so that the dials which carry indicia, as does the base, can be adjusted relative to one another to reflect particular information about the user, i.e., whether regular or irregular, the date on which the period commenced, so that the dates of the fertible portion of the period are calculated.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: